This invention relates to a toy composed of a projectile and a compact case used for storing the projectile and for launching the projectile into the air. The projectile of the invention has wings which are folded together when stored in the compact case but which unfold when the compact case is opened.
Devices are known for launching projectiles such as toy planes shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,410. However, these devices require long tubes and require the user to whip the tube quickly in order to launch the projectile. This type of launcher prevents accuracy or the ability to aim the projectile. There is thus a need to provide for other types of projectiles and compact cases that can be used for launching the projectile.